Life on Earth
by peenutbutterjell-o
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about the adventures (or misadventures) of the Fairy Tail members as they explore Earth and discover its culture, technology and lifestyle, all led by Lucy, the unwilling mastermind. Chaos and hilarity ensues. As usual. Pairings as in canon. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, MiraXus. Fluff to be expected!


Good morning, afternoon, evening or night to you readers! So, this is another one of those collection of Fairy Tail one-shots, drabbles, blah blah blah.

Y'all know the drill.

Basically it'll involve all the characters in Fairy Tail, and detail their adventures on Earth Land as well as on Earth.

If you guys are curious as to how they ended up on Earth, let me just give you a little backstory of how this happened.

 **VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **For the sake of this fan-fic, Lucy is the gatekeeper of the gates between Earth and Earthland. She's able to open them at will, and does so to return back to Earth every once in awhile to check on her mail, condition of her house, contact her dad to let her know she's okay... so on so forth. And she brings her friends along with her as well, to show them around since they've never been there before!**

 **So Lucy is basically a human from Earth who stumbled upon her magical prowess to open a gate to another dimension. She goes there, joins Fairy Tail, goes on adventures with them. Comes back to Earth occasionally to keep herself up to date with happenings. She sometimes brings her friends from Fairy Tail along to check their world out.**

Please bear with me even if my explanation doesn't really make sense. It's all I can think of right now. I just want to write about their encounters and reactions with objects not found on Earth Land as I'm pretty sure it'll be hilarious.

I'll explain more as we go, so hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Earth**

 **29/12/2015, Tuesday, 2.53 p.m.**

 **South Brooklyn, 16 Green Boulevard Road**

 **Private gated community, Lucy Heartfilia Residence (Yes, this is made up.)**

It felt good to be back home.

Shrugging off her jacket, Lucy hung it on the coat rack to the side. She then turned to survey the place she once looked forward to returning to everyday, at least when her mother was still around. The interior of the house was just as she remembered with the warm furnishing and lavish ornaments – albeit a little colder due to the arrival of winter. Strangely, it have not started to snow yet, but if the weather forecast on her phone was any indication, the flurries will start dropping soon.

"Lucy!" The whiny voice from behind reminded that she hadn't returned alone. There was a gust of cold wind as the door was shoved opened and none other than Natsu Dragneel slipped inside, rubbing his shoulders frantically, his breaths forming mist in front of his face. "Why is Earth so cold? I prefer it back in Magnolia!"

"I told you that you didn't have to follow me here, Natsu, but you insisted."

Slamming the door shut forcefully as if it was the gates to hell, her partner made a face at her. "And let you out of my sights? No way. Do you know the trouble you get into the moment I'm not around?"

"I don't need you to babysit me around the clock!" She grumbled, but a little part of her melted at those words. It had been awhile since someone had truly cared for her well-being. Even if that someone turned out to be a fire-breathing, over-enthusiastic, reckless and irrational dragon.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too _._ "

"Do not!"

"Oh, come on Lucy. Don't you think that you're being childish arguing with me like this?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open in indignation. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED – "

" _Ooooh._ What's this?" Having lost interest in the conversation, Natsu was exploring the place, and his eyes were set intently on a priceless piece of painting Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, had won at an auction many years ago. It was apparently genuine, painted by none other than the famous Italian renaissance artist Raphael Sanzio himself.

It easily cost more than what a typical middle-class citizen earned in an entire lifetime.

And Natsu was _poking_ the canvas. "This painting isold and boring, Lucy! You should replace it." He glanced at her, then almost reluctantly, offered, "I guess I could give you one of my paintings…"

He said it as if he was doing her a major favour.

"No thanks. And stop touching that!"

"Fine." Huffing, he stomped off towards the living area, his feet leaving a wet trail of water behind.

"Natsu, do _not_ touch anything," Lucy warned the now unmoving wide-eyed pink-haired boy standing in the middle of her house, both hands on her hips. She hoped she at least looked kind of intimidating, because her tone definitely wasn't – she could never bring herself to sound too stern in front of Natsu for some inexplicable reason. "I'm just going to go up and change – "

She had only just turned her body and swivelled her head slightly to point in the direction of her room which was up the grand flight of carpeted stairs when she heard the unmistakable sound of porcelain shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Her head snapped back to the living area so fast she felt almost dizzy, and Lucy immediately wished she hadn't. The antique oriental vase her father had brought back after a business trip to China as a souvenir – a very, _very_ costly souvenir, but still one nevertheless – was no longer on its usual perch atop a small wooden table.

Instead, it had found its final resting place beside the table's only leg, scattered into so many pieces it was beyond recognition.

Natsu stood exactly where he was before, looking so bloody innocent he simply had to be responsible for it. "That wasn't me."

A vein throbbed in her temple. "Enlighten me, then. _Who_ did it?"

Thoroughly unrepentant, he pointed at up at the ceiling at nothing in particular. "Happy did it!"

"Happy is back at Fairy Tail."

A pause, then, "Then it has to be Gray! That ice prick is always stirring up trouble!"

Lucy sighed. "He's not here either."

There was another pause, this time longer as Natsu no doubt started racking his brain to come up with a plausible – in his opinion, of course, since there's nobody else besides for the two of them in her house – culprit to put the blame on. "Erza," he said finally, nodding as if in absolute agreement with himself. "Did you know that she used to break a lot of stuff back when she was – "

"THERE'S NOBODY ELSE IN THE HOUSE BESIDES FOR US, NATSU!"

His shoulders lifted up in a helpless shrug. "Then it must have already been broken when we got here."

Lucy could feel a migraine on its way. Pinching the bridge of her nose to alleviate the headache, she shook her head. "Forget it," she muttered, keeping her eyes trained on the Salamander as she slowly scaled the stairs sideways, like a crab. "I'll get the cleaner to sweep it up later. Just _stand_ there until I come down, okay? Don't even move. You know what? Don't even breathe."

Natsu just gave her his most angelic smile which did nothing to lighten her fears. "Aye, sir!"

Shaking her head tiredly, she reached the top of the stairs and pivoted to head down the corridor…

 _PAM!_

 _PIANG!_

 _BOOM!_

"What the hell, Natsu?!" Dreading what was to come, Lucy spun around and nearly fainted right there and then. Her entire living room was in absolute chaos. Cushions were strewn all over the floor, the recliners were flipped upside down and the ends of the carpet were burned charcoal black. Natsu was standing in the middle of it all with what appeared suspiciously like a thick smouldering book behind his back, his face completely blank. Smoke was still wafting up from behind him, and up towards the ceiling.

Towards the smoke detectors.

With a sinking feeling, Lucy resigned herself to her fate as the fire alarm started blaring and the sprinklers got to work, drenching her to the bone.

Along with her entire collection of limited edition novels she had started collecting since she was a little kid.

"Uhm, Lucy?"

Too numb to be angry, Lucy stared dumbly at the source of the voice. "What is it, Natsu?"

"That wasn't me."

* * *

 **I'd have killed him. Would you?**


End file.
